Scream Her Name
by brokensoul0917
Summary: Kakashi's neice has come to Konoha. With a deadly secret and an unforgettable past, will she be accepted? Is she strong enough to protect the ones important to her or will she back down like before? Read and Review. This is not a Mary Sue.
1. The Meet

**I edited it because people said Akina was a Mary Sue for knowing the jutsu that the Yamanaka(spelling?) Clan knows. So, I guess...Yeah...**

Chapter 1

She was about to die. She couldn't move, all she could see was death in front of her eyes. The eyes staring back at her, they were terrifying. They were so deep, so extreme in power. That color was so ferocious and enraging. Her legs wouldn't let her get up. Her arms weren't moving, they were just pressed against the ground below her. Her vision was becoming blurry, tears of terror forming in her eyes. She was shaking and sobbing quietly to herself. Her clothes were ripped, blood dripping from her cheek. They weren't rosy red anymore, they were pale. Her whole body was pale. Her muscles were weak. Her brain couldn't function. She didn't want to get up and fight. She couldn't rise for two reasons. One of those reasons was fear, fear of death. A voice chuckled and walked up to her. It knelt down on her level and picked her chin up. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face. Memories filled her head. The happy ones, the sad ones, and the scary ones. The face was close to hers. She opened her eyes and saw the same eyes as they were five minutes before. The eyes filled with dead and a hunger for power and life. Those eyes closed and re-opened themselves. She couldn't look at them anymore, but she couldn't move anymore. How did she get in to this mess?

* * *

A girl about 13 or 12 was sitting in a wagon with four more people surrounding her. All four were ninjas. One of them was her uncle and the other three were probably his acquaintances. Two of them were men and one was a woman. The men both had black hair and brown eyes. One had a toothpick in his mouth and the other had a sword tied to his back. The woman had brown hair and green eyes. She had deep red lipstick on her perfectly curved lips and she had a slim figure. The girl's uncle had gray hair and a brown eye. The other eye was covered with a Hidden Leaf forehead protector. The girl looked back outside the window. It was dark and the sun was still rising up. She felt a smile go across her face. She shook it away and kept looking back out the window. 

_I wonder if they'll like me_ thought the girl.

"Ugh.." grunted Naruto," why did we have to get up so early?"

"I don't know," innocently answered Sakura," beats me. And, I don't see Sensei anywhere."

A wagon pulled up to the three. The door slid open and three ninja came out with bags in their hands. They quietly walked away and out on the gravel path. Their shoes tapped lightly and they took a quick glance at the kids and kept moving forward. Kakashi stepped out and Naruto smiled, but his smile faded when a girl about their age stepped out. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's waist and buried her head in to his body. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she let go. Her head was down and her eyes stared at her feet. Strands of dirty blonde hair hung down from her head which was covered by a black bandana with a forehead protector on it. One of her eyes was covered by the bandana.

"Guys," began Kakashi," I want you to meet Akina."

"Hi," muttured Akina not even daring to look up.

"Hi Akina-chan!" exclaimed Naruto," I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you."

Naruto came up to Akina and looked at her. She was somewhat shorter than him. Naruto noticed that her ears were pierced four times on each ear. Each earing had a different charm on it, almost looking like some sort of jewel. She was wearing a black poncho up to her waist and a hood on it. Under her poncho were bandages tied around her stomach and had some dirt on it. She was wearing a black mini skirt that was cut on each opposite side. Her legs, up to her knees, were covered in bandages and some were just hanging lose. She was wearing black shinobi shoes and gloves on her arms up to her elbows. The gloves didn't cover her fingers and they had hand gaurds on them. Her rear left hip had a hip pouch on it and her right leg had a kunai holster on it. Her shoes were regular black shinobi shoes. Akina's body was beautfiul, it was curved and slim.

"H...Hi," said Akina.

Naruto reached his hand out and Akina glanced at it. She was still next to Kakashi's body and reached her hand out. Just when Naruto was about to shake it, she curled it up in to a fist and took her hand back. Naruto smiled and Akina took two steps back. She turned around and jumped back in to the wagon and locked the door.

"Akina!" yelled Kakashi knocking roughly on the door," come back out."

There was no response. Kakashi turned around and noticed the looks on Team 7's faces. Naruto and Sakura looked confused while Sasuke just didn't care. Kakashi turned back and and kicked the door open. It got knocked down. Inside was no one. The window was open and he saw figure jumping from tree to tree.

"Let's go," beckoned Kakashi.

The Team ran around the wagon and jumped on a tree. They began a chase after the figure. Soon, they caught up. Akina looked behind her, and then stopped. She jumped on the ground and the group followed her. She turned around finally, they saw her eye. Sasuke examined it and something about it wasn't so surprising. It was dark, almost black, and looked lonely. Something about it just seemed so intense. It looked like a puddle with no end. It was deep, yet, and had an answer to everything. Then that eye glanced at him and then both faces flushed a deep red for a seconds. They looked away and Sasuke didn't dare to look back at that taunting eye.

"I don't want to stay here," muttered Akina.

"Okay," proposed Kakashi," if you can keep me on the ground for 5 seconds you can do whatever you want, if I keep you on the ground for 10 seconds you come with me."

"Deal," said Akina," but no tricks."

"It's pretty obvious who is going to win," said Sasuke.

Kakashi and Akina jumped a distance back from eachother. Akina took out her kunai and Kakashi took out three shuriken. Akina jumped up in the air turning upside down, hanging on to the branch of a tree, and threw her kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi threw his shuriken and two of them countered the kunai while the other one gained speed and was heading to Akina. Akina performed a seal. It was known as the Kawarimi no jutsu. When the the shuriken hit Akina, she poofed and turned into a log. The log fell on the ground.

"Kage Bunshin no Justsu!" yelled a voice.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto who just shrugged. Suddenly, there was more than one Akina popping out from different places.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi.

More than one Kakashi popped out. Each Akina flew at one Kakashi and they began to fight. Soon, there was white smoke everywhere as each shadown clone disappeared. Kakashi and Akina were no where to be seen. Then, Akina jumped in to the center of the field. Kakashi jumped from a tree and was about to pin her to the ground when she peformed a seal.

"Doton, Doryuu Taiga!" yelled Akina.

Kakashi was thrown back and he fell. He couldn't move due to the pressure and it was just enough time for Akina to perform more of her power. She put her hands in the seal of the Tiger

"Shunshin no Jutsu," Akina muttered.

In just a moment, Akina was right next to Kakashi. Kakashi looked up at her, impressed for she had not been able to do this move since the day she was trained to do it.

_I should let her win_ thought Kakashi.

Akina, quickly put four exploding tags around Kakashi creating an invisible barrier around him. Akina activated the exploding tags with her chakra so if Kakashi wanted to get out, they would explode and it would be a fatal dead for him.

"1," said Sakura..

Kakashi was lying on the floor.

"2," said Naruto.

Kakashi didn't move.

"3," said Sakura.

Kakashi just rolled on the ground like a child.

"4," said Naruto.

Kakashi lay on his stomach.

"5," whispered Sasuke.

Akina deactivated the exploding tags with her chakra and Kakashi came out.

"I think I win," hesitated Akina.


	2. Chow Down

**Okay, I don't know the different types of ramen so I just used the most common ones. **

**LOL**

**Okay, read and review, it's a crime if you don't review after reading, so review right before the cops catch you x3**

**And yes, eyes will play a big role in this story**

Chapter 2

"Tell me that didn't just happen," said Sakura.

"It did," replied Naruto.

"She beat Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"He probably went his easiest on her," said Sasuke.

Kakashi and Akina were walking toward the three with Akina looking down at her feet and Kakashi just smiling under his mask. Akina stopped in her tracks five feet away from the team. Kakashi then looked at her. Akina was still staring at her feet. She finally began to rise her head. She closed her eye and re-opened it. Sasuke examined it once again, it was still dark, yet looked totally different from before. It look innocent and afraid. It could have seemed like the eye of a new born child coming in to the world and observing the new world before it. The eye looked at Sasuke and Sasuke didn't look away like before. He wasn't afraid of this eye.

"So, what do you want to eat?" asked Kakashi.

"I...I..." hesitated Akina," I...want ramen."

Naruto was shocked.

"Why did you fight Sensei?" he asked.

"I..." stammered Akina," wanted to see how long it would take me to catch up to him."

"But you beat him," said Sakura.

"No, I didn't," said Akina," I cheated."

Akina'a last words seemed to come out in a whisper.

"How exactly do you know all those jutsus?" asked Sasuke.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Akina looking away.

"C'mon kids," said Kakashi," lets get ramen."

The group arrived at Ichiraku Ramen stand and each of them sat down in a chair at the table. Kakashi, Akina, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke was the order in which they sat. Akina just looked at all the ornaments and pictures in the small stand. She saw the owner and what looked like to be his daughter. The owner looked at Naruto and smiled. Akina guessed Naruto was the biggest customer here. Akina put on a faint smile.

"What will it be?" asked the owner.

"Pork," said Naruto drooling.

"Diet," smiled Sakura.

"Pork," muttered Sasuke.

"Pork," said Kakashi.

"And what would you like little lady?" kindly asked the owner," we have a wide variety, most girls prefer diet."

"Umm...sure," said Akina.

"Coming right up," said the owner.

"Don't be so shy," whispered Naruto in to Akina's ear.

Akina was startled and turned toward Naruto, her eye looking in to his tender blue eyes. Akina let a small smile escape her lips. Naruto then smiled back showing his pearly white teeth. Akina chuckled and turned away looking back at the ornaments before. After a while, the owner brought everyone's orders to them. Akina tasted the diet ramen and hummed a sweet "mmm" to herself. She would enjoy herself here. Naruto began munching down his ramen and bowl by bowl, they began to pile up. Sasuke quietly ate his ramen and with every other bite take a glance at Akina eating her ramen. Sakura was eating her ramen.

"Sasuke-kun," she said," is pork good?"

"Sure," said Sasuke.

"You might also like to try the diet sometime," giggled Sakura.

"Okay," replied Sasuke.

"After this, you're going to meet the Fifth," said Kakashi finishing his bowl.

After moments of waiting, Kakashi payed for the meal and all of them went to the Hokage office.

* * *

Tsunade was looking over some papers. Complaints, debt, and more of what she hated. Shizune was watching Tsuande read over each paper and sign each contract carefully agreeing to which one and which not to sign. Shizune smiled as Tsuande finally understood what being Hokage meant. There was a knock on the door and Team 7 along with a girl stepped in. 

"You must be Akina," said Tsunade not looking up.

"Uhhh..." stammered Akina.

"Yeah, she's Akina alright," said Naruto.

Akina blushed.

"Well, come here," said Tsuande," I'm Tsunade."

Tsunade stacked her papers away looked up at Akina and smiled. Akina came up to her desk and looked at Tsunade. Tsunade was beautiful. She had light brown eyes and blonde hair. She had a purple diamond on her forehead and her face was heart shaped.

_I wish I was this beautfiul_ thought Akina.

"Well, lets see it," said Tsunade.

"Guys lets get out of her," said Kakashi.

The group got out and began walking down the stairs. Shizune closed the door and locked it.

"See what, Tsunade-sama?" asked Akina.

"Your eye," she replied.

"I...I'm sorry," said Akina," I don't show it to anyone."

"Shizune," said Tsunade, "step out will you?"

"Yes," replied Shizune.

The door was locked and the only people in the room were Akina and Tsunade. They were both looking at eachother. Akina bit her lower lip lightly and rolled her eye down to the table. Tsunade stood up and picked Akina's chin up. Her eyes staring exactly in to Akina's eye. She removed the bandana.

"So it is true," Tsunade smirked.

* * *

Akina walked out tying her bandana over her eye. She felt so violated even though Tsuande had only witnessed her eye. She saw her secret, her deep down, most hated secret of her life. She walked down the steps. Suddenly, she tripped and was about to fall when somebody caught her. Akina looked up and saw a boy. He was about her age. He had dark brown eyes and black hair put in to a pony tail. His eyes looked tired and bored. Akina quickly got back on her feet. 

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"A...Akina," she briefly replied.

"Well, I'm Shikamaru," said the boy," see ya and try not to be so clumsy."

Akina blushed and began heading down the stairs. Shikamaru kept going up the stairs and turned back to see Akina already gone. Akina saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing there. Kakahsi was no where in sight. Akina looked around worriedly. She paced herself to the three.

"Where's Kakashi?" questioned Akina.

"He left," said Sakura.

"Yeah, you get to hang out with us," gleamed Naruto.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Akina.

"What do you think?" scoffed Sasuke.

"You know," said Naruto," you don't have to be so mean to Akina."

"It's...It's okay," said Akina, " really."

"Whatever you say," said Naruto," so where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere, I guess," said Akina.

"Well, let us be your hosts," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Akina.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke **had** to tag along and show Akina the village. They did and Akina was pretty much impressed. It was now nightfall and they each headed to their homes. Akina began walking when she saw figure appear in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and balled up her fists and stood in a fighting stance. When the moon light fell on the figure, she saw Sasuke's eyes.

"How do you know those jutsus?" Sasuke confronted Akina.


	3. How?

**He he...this chapter shows some bonding between everyone. You'll see. Well, when you read when Kakashi is getting his perverted orange book, I don't know how it is called in the English dubbed version so I just wrote what I hear. By the way, this takes place way further than where the English dub is. I'm kinda twisting the Naruto realm to fit this story so forgive me. People tell me Akina is Mary Sue, but she's not. She's not perfect, she's not awesome, she's just herself. She's not a frikken Mary Sue!!!Gahh...Well, lets see. Please review, I'm desperate. Why doesn't anyone ever review? This is so sad. Kill me, bahh, I'm not emo. Sasuke is! LOL Just joking. He's a HOT emo/goth. Imagine Sasuke prep! OMFGGG the apocolypse! I hope I spelled it right OO You know what I noticed? The Naruto world had technology, but I'm not sure what so I'm going to keep technology only on a need to be put in the story basis as in showers and compuetrs in medical places...Well, enjoy! And message me if you like. Oh, and thank you for wasting your time reading this x3**

"I'm..I'm sorry?" asked Akina.

"You heard me," said Sasuke," how do you know all those jutsus?"

"I'd rather not say."

Akina was turned around and was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her by the hood. Akina's eye was wide and she unzipped her poncho.

_Thank God that the bandages covered over my chest_ thought Akina.

Akina began to run and Sasuke was left there in complete anger with her poncho in one hand and his other hand balled up in a fist. He punched the wall of a house and left his knuckle bleeding. He decided to run after Akina.

"Akina!" yelled Sasuke.

Akina turned her head and saw Sasuke running after her and catching up. She saw her poncho in one of his hands and before she knew it, he pounced on her and tackled her to the ground. Sasuke was sitting on top of her and Akina's face was in the ground. He held her arms so she couldn't break free or perform any seal. Sasuke put his mouth to her ear and Akina felt his warm breath. She blushed because of the situation she was in. Then she heard his voice speak:

"I'm going to ask you again, how do you know those jutsus?"

"I just do, okay!" yelled Akina," will you leave me alone?"

Akina felt tears form in her eyes. She had just yelled at someone that she had only met today. Akina sniffed and felt Sasuke's grip untighten. Akina soon saw a pair of feet in front of her.

"I'll take it from here," said Kakashi firmly," give me here poncho."

Kakashi took, no, grabbed harshly away the poncho away from Sasuke's hands. Akina rolled over on her back and saw Kakashi looking staright at Sasuke and both of them locked in a "staring competition." Kakashi looked back down at Akina and reached out a hand. She grabbed it and stood up.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Y...Yeah," said Akina," I'm fine."

"Get home, I'm going to talk with Sasuke."

"Mmmhmm..."

Kakashi handed Akina her poncho. She put it over her and zipped it up. Her hood was over her face only showling her one eye. She turned around and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She ran home and the noise of her footsteps was heard and as soon as it faded away the conversation began.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Kakashi.

"What does it matter to you?" replied Sasuke.

"She's my niece, she's been through a lot, and she doesn't need you making her life worse than it already is."

Sasuke flinched. Those words just smacked him right on the head and the pain was like recieving 1,000 shurikens going through your body. It hurt.

"What...What do you mean?"

"Forget it. Get home and stay away from Akina." 

Sasuke turned around and began walking home, his hands in his pockets, thinking about the recent events. Akina coming, actually meeting her, tackeling her to the ground, and the pain. Sasuke chuckeled. Suddenly, a figure tackled him to the ground. He didn't see who it was, but a few simple words made him realize who it was.

"That's for before."

The figure quickly got off him and jumped back and in to the shadows.

_How is she going to get there without Kakashi knowing?_ thought Sasuke.

* * *

Akina was meditating on the floor when Kakashi came in. He tried to be as quiet as possible and get his Come, Come Paradise book. 

"Does Sasuke like me?" asked Akina.

Akina turned around facing Kakashi. Kakashi froze and looked at Akina. Her face was tilted to the left and her eye was full of question. Kakashi didn't know what to say. After this incident, Sasuke might even hate Akina for, in a way, ratting out him.

"Ask him yourself," was the only answer Kakashi could blurt out.

Kakashi quickly took his book and went to his room. Akina didn't know what to do next. She went in to the bathroom to take a shower. Her bandana was finally off and she looked at herself in the mirror. Her gruesome self. She was different and there was only one more person in the world like her. Kakashi, yet, in a way, they had another thing different about themselves. Akina stepped in the shower. The water turned on, cleansing her entired body from head to toe. She let the water clan her hair. Akina turned off the water and got out of the shower. She went put on a shirt and shorts and came in to Kakashi's room. She and Kakashi would share it for her stay. Akina saw Kakashi sleeping on a chair and Akina smiled. She turned off the lights and went on her bed. She shifted her weight until she was comfortable and finally fell asleep.


	4. The Mission

**Nothing special really happens in this chapter. I'm sorry, I just have writer's block and I don't know what to do. Anyone willing to give ideas? Wow...Okay, when you read in a flashback, when Akina talks, she can't pronounce "r" so she says the sound of "w" instead of pronouncing it correctly. Forgive me on the Japanese terms of respect if I did it wrong when I wrote "Kakashi-sama." Forgive me? ****Most of this chapter is dialogue. Dialogue rocks!!!**** I got my first flame. Yay! I knew those marshmellows would come in handy. Tasty! Mary Sue is like a perfect character, it said in wikipedia, the all knowing encyclopedia. I took so many tests to see if Akina is a Mary Sue, and guess what, no she's not so stop telling me that she is. I'd like to thank, in no particular order, BlackSnowPetals, Winter-Rae, evil panda100, Evil Bunny of Death (nice name lol), and Nicachan510 for giving me some decent reviews. I feel emo...wahhh...Sasuke will help me on how to be a prefect emo. Ha ha! Wow, I'm having writer's block, but I'm updating because of my fellow reviewers. I feel loved, sorry Sasuke, I don't want to be emo anymore, go bother someone else. Remember, at the end, there's this lavendar button with the word "Go" on it and it's prettiful that you just have to press it. Make sure that beside it, it says "Submit Review". After that, you will be send to this magical world, and all you have to pass is one test. That test is to comment on my story or chapter. Then, you will be send to that aweshomee world and eat cake and pie all day long. Thank for reading the directions to "Prettiful World of Colors and Pastries." Well, enjoy!  
**

"Wake up," said Kakashi.

Kakashi stood over Akina's bed. Akina was lying down on her side and facing the wall. She the opened her eyes slowly and lay there. Akina turned to Kakashi and looked at him. He was in his daily clothing and had his perverted book in his hands. Akina had once confronted Kakashi about that book.

_Flashback_

_"Kakashi-sama!" yelled a childish voice," is this a good book?"_

_"Huh?" asked a young Kakashi," what do you mean?"_

_3 year old Akina ran up to Kakashi who was about 17 and jumped on him. She sat on his lap holding up an orange book. On the spine of the book it said 1. It was the beginning of one of the most perverted books ever._

_"Did gwandma wet you wead it?" asked Akina._

_"Uh...no" confessed Kakashi._

_"Ohhhhh, you gonna get in twouble."_

_"Not unless we keep it our little secret."_

_End of Flashback_

"Kakashi-sama?" asked Akina," what volume are you on?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Kakashi.

Akina grunted and got up. She stepped on the cold hardwood floor. She looked at Kakashi who just shrugged and walked off. She looked out the window and looked for the sun. It was hidden between a bundle of gray clouds. Akina stepped up to her suitcase and took out her clothes. She saw her bandana lying on the floor beside her bed. Akina grabbed it and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face and then her teeth. Afterwards, she put on her clothes. Akina looked in the mirror and put on her bandana on. Then she tilted on part so it would cover her eye. Akina sighed, she had wished that she could show the netire world her eye instead of hiding it all the time, however, it was impossible. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Akina opened it and saw Kakashi.

"I'm leaving," said Kakashi," meet me at the Hokage's office."

"Okay," said Akina.

Akina closed the door behind her and sat for a couple of minutes thinking. Then, it finally occured to her, she didn't know how to get to the office. Akina quickly ran out, but Kakashi was no where in sight. Akina stepped down the stairs and walked outside. Suddenly, she saw the boy who had saved her from breaking her neck yesterday. She ran up to him, but saw two more people with him. There was a blonde girl and a chubby boy.

"Whose that girl?" asked Ino pointing to the girl walking to them.

"Oh," said Shikamaru," she's the new one. Her name's Akina."

"I'm hungry," said Chouji.

"You're always hungry," annoyed replied Ino.

"Keep calm," said Shikamrau," the Fifth told me about her. It's like, I almost feel sorry for her."

Akina was about three steps away from them. She was having a conflict of whether she should ask them or try to find the office on her owna and end up getting lost. Akina took two steps forward and noticed the three staring at her.

"Hi," muttered Akina.

"Why hello!" said Ino smiling," I'm Ino, that's Chouji, and that's Shikamaru."

With saying each of the boys names, Ino pointed her finger to each of them.

"Umm..." Akina hesitated," do you know how to get to the Hokage's office?"

"Sure," said Ino," why don't we take you there."

Akina couldn't refuse. It would be very rude.

"Okay," said Akina.

The four began walking. Shikamrau was bent over, his hands in his pockets, Chouji was eating a bag of chips, and Ino was walking proudly. They passed a few food places and they had to hold back Chouji from running up to the food stand and ordering everything on the menu.

"So Akina," said Ino," tell us about yourself."

"How do you know my name?" asked Akina.

"Uhh..." stuttered Ino," Shikamaru told us."

"Oh," was all Akina could say.

"What's your favorite food?" asked Chouji.

"Umm..." said Akina,"Pardon me?"

"I asked," repeated Chouji," what food do you like?"

"Cooked?" replied Akina.

"Nice save," smirked Shikamaru.

"Thank you?" replied Akina.

"Well," said Ino," here we are."

"Thanks," said Akina.

Akina climbed up the stairs. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamrau left and were heading somewhere. Akina was climbing up and when she turned the corner, she almost didn't notice and bumbed in to Naruto. Both of them collided and fell.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Both of them blushed as they got up.

"I was looking for you," said Naruto," and here you are!"

"Yeah..." trailed off Akina.

The two climbed up the stairs when they reached the Hokage's office. Naruto opened the door and Akina already saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. She then saw the Hokage and her assistant.

"My, my, my," said Tsunade," you actually showed up. Well, anyway, on to business. You have a C rank mission. Hmm..."

Tsunade sighed.

"Nothing exciting, just help a few people go to the Tea Country."

"When will we get the awesome missions?!?!?!?!" complained Naruto. 


	5. Irritation

**Mucho busy people. Sorry if I kept you fans waiting. Forgive me? Okay, on to other things. Thank you everyone who said that my character is not a Mary Sue. She's not, okay? Chill...Well, other people who like my story, but have a feeling that she is a Mary Sue, I'd be glad to get pointers from you. Okay, now, on to a poll...What should the main pairing of this story be:**

**A)Sasuke/Akina**

**B)Naruto/Akina**

**C)Kiba/Akina**

**D)Shikamaru/Akina**

**E)Neji/Akina**

**F)Shino/Akina**

**G)Other**

**Please vote in reviews, message me if you like. Oh! And anyone willing to become my BetaReader, or however you say it or...erm...type it, message me ) On to the story!**

"You should be happy that I let the mission go to you!" Tsunade slapped Naruto on the head," back to the mission. At any time, this mission can turn in to an A-rank. You have to know that. Now, if that does happen, Sasuke you're going to be in charge."

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto," but I've got more skills than him."

After the conference was over, the five got out.

"Well," said Kakashi,"good luck."

_He's going to run off like always_ thought Akina _I hate him, leaving me alone with the three and especially the Sasuke guy since last night. _

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the four gennin were left alone. Akina stood there waiting until someone said something. Silence was something she could bear, but not live with. Akina turned to the three genin and finally decided to speak.

"Umm.." said Akina," I think we should be getting ready."

"Ah," said Naruto," Akina-chan, you're so smart."

"Hmph," Sasuke turned around.

The three departed in to their own seperate ways. When Akina was walking, behind her, she heard growling. Akina turned around and saw a boy and his dog. The dog was inside the boy's coat and was looking at her ferociously. The boy looked around her age, red streaks on each cheek, brown hair, and kanine eyes.

"Akamaru!" the boy yelled.

The dog began to whine and quickly became quiet. Akina felt a chill run up her spine as the wind passed by. There was an awkward silence amongst them and Akina began to turn around when she heard the boy's voice yell. It was rough, but very nice at the same time. She turned around and saw him open his mouth to speak.

"Uhh...sorry," he stuttered," I don't know what came over Akamaru. By the way, I'm Kiba."

"I'm Akina," she replied," new genin, probably heard of me, news spreads fast here."

"So you're the new one?" he smirked," you're pretty cute."

Akina felt her cheeks blush red.

"I mean," added Kiba," since all the girls here are pretty ugly."

At the last statement, Kiba smirked in Akina's direction, but at the same time hoped no one, but her heard him. Akina let a grin spread across her face. Kiba was cute in these "childish" ways and although his dog freaked Akina out, she remained silent. The smile left her lips and she began to speak.

"Well," said Akina," this was pretty awkward considering that I barely know you. Okay...Bye."

Akina turned around, but felt a hand go around her waist. She was pulled back by someone and he stood there keeping her in his arms. Akina had responded quickly by hitting him in his rib cage and bent down to let him fall over. When she turned around to see who it was, Akina was surprised, but felt a mix of guilty emotions in her. She had just hit Kiba and saw his dog looking at her angerly. Akina knew that it was best for her to run and pretend that it never happened. Akina quickly went past the crowd and began jumping from each roof top to the other. When Akina got to the roof top of her home she jumped down on the balcony. Akina opened the door and stepped inside seeing Sasuke.

_Not him again _thought Akina.

Sasuke was examining her room, his hands in his pockets. He came across a picture of Akina with her mother. It irritated Akina watching him just looking at her stuff knowing that she was here, watching him aswell.

"So that was your mother, eh?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" asked Akina.

Akina walked to the table and took the frame with the picture in it away. She hugged it to her chest and pointed to the door.

"That's the way out," firmly said Akina," I have to get ready and so do you. Bye."

Sasuke didn't pay attention to Akina's comment. Instead, he just turned to her staring straight in to her castaway eye. He let out a smirk and sat down on a bed. Akina wasn't sure if it was hers or Kakashi's because right now, she was on the brink of exploding. Sasuke was taunting her, Akina knew it. He was just waiting for the moment when she would lose her temper. She was a mere child's play doll to him. Akina didn't care anymore about his opinion towards her, she became mad. Akina put the frame down and walked up to him.

"Lost it yet?" Sasuke smirked.

Akina could have swore that she could punch the living crap out of him at that moment. Sasuke was acting so "cool," that it was just about getting annoying. Sure, Akina had respected him, but now, it was just irritating. Akina scowled as she shifted her weight on one hip, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you nicely," Akina bitterly said," please, get out."

"No," Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and got up.

Suddenly, as Sasuke began to speak again, his voice became firm and serious.

"Not until you tell me how you got those jutsus," said Sasuke.

Akina was mad. The constant verbal harrasement from Sasuke was enough. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm harshly, her nails digging in to his skin. Sasuke grunted as he was pulled away and thrown out the door.

"I'll meet you later," said Akina," with the rest of the group."

Akina slammed her door closed and locked it. She stood by it for a few moments until she was sure that Sasuke left. Akina went in to her room to pack up for the mission. Akina's thoughts were on Sasuke. Why was he so interested in knowing how she knew those jutsus? Maybe he sought power? Maybe... Akina was too confused to allow her brain to process too much information. When she was done packing, Akina swung the bag over her shoulder and went out. The sky was orange and had a powder of white clouds. She saw Naruto and decided to walk with him to the gates of Konoha. She waved her hand slightly and saw Naruto's face look at her. He paced to her and then they began to walk to the gates.

"Akina-chan!" cheerfully said Naruto," I will protect you if anything happens to you."

Akina blushed. Although it was awkward, Akina had a warm feeling inside her with a sid of butterflies in her stomach. Akina couldn't reply, her tongue was tied in a knot, all she could do was nod the entire way to the gates.


	6. Urgent News

Okay guys, I know that you were expecting a chapter, but I still need votes on the couple poll. For now, the leading couple is Kiba/Akina, but only about 5 people voted. Argness...Grr...I'm angry. I need atleast 20 people to vote so I won't continue until it is a fair vote. Got it? Gooooooood. Well, I also won't be able to add chapters much due to writer's block (gahhhh die writer's block) and school. Probably mostly because of writer's block. Another thing, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, not flamed, and who encouraged me to keep on writing because people called my character Akina, a Mary Sue. Just because she is well thought out doesn't mean she's a Mary Sue. How could you be so sure that everyone will love her and she will save the world, eh? And answer at least one question for me you flamers, who in Naruto doesn't have a sad past, eh? Even Sakura has a bad past! She and Ino used to be best friends, but then Sasuke cam, blah blah blah...Don't flame me until you read everything...Do you know why? One chapter can't say a million words about Akina, oh, and it's figurative language. Okay? So piss off until I finish the story. Got it? Okay, on to other things...Anyone here a good artist? I have a question...Can somebody please draw Akina. I'd be very happy if you did and in fact, I'll do anything you want, except be your sex slave xP Yeah, I'm cool like that. And I also need a BetaReader person-ma-boob...Also, as I said before in other author comment's if you haven't read them, I am twisting the Naruto world at my own will (because I am evil) to fit my story. People who watch the English Dub, you should really start watching the Japanese Version with Subtitles on Youtube because it is better! ;) Wink Wink ;) What else? I don't remember...Gah, I just had it in my head and then it poofed out. Well, be sure to vote! ) Bye now 


	7. A New Era of Jealousy

**Detective L-San told me to make a Kiba/Akina/Sasuke triangle. It took me a long time to think about it and about the poll, yeah, it didn't work out. The winner was: Kiba/Akina with 5 votes and the runners up were: Sasuka/Akina and Naruto/Akina with 3 votes each. I think that they should all have a chance because if I make it one pairing, then most of my readers and reviewers would leave me (tear) so the story shall become...Dun Dun Dun!...Kiba/Sasuka/Akina/Naruto, a quatrangle (xD or however you spell it)!!!! Isn't it exciting? Yes, I know, I know, Kiba isn't going to be coming with them on the mission, but have a plan in store for them :-) Geee...I feel special, so many reviews...Okay, not that many, but that hit my high score. And now, without any ado...I don't know how to spell it...Let us begin! (curtain opens and I bow leaving the stage xP) Nothing much happens here so you are warned. All the action begins in the next chapter, I hope. Oh, and this is for the winning couple, Kiba/Akina! Well, at the end though and that is where all the "romance romance" begins. **

Akina was talking with Naruto. She looked up in front of her and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking. Sasuke looked annoyed and Sakura was just smiling and blushing. Akina smirked to herself and continued talking to Naruto. When Naruto and Akina reached Sasuke and Sakura, there was a moment of silence. Everyone was staring at each other in the eye and Sakura has broken the silence.

"Well then," she stated," lets get going."

Everyone began to walk past the gates of Konoha and they saw five people. An old lady, two children, a woman, and a man. They were carrying bags with them and waved to the four shinobi. The old lady had a pale wrinkled face and she was short. Her hair was gray and it was tied up. She was wearing what seemed to be an old cheap kimono and glasses over her eyes. The two children looked like twins and they were both girls. They were about as tall as the four shinobi, and their age. They both had long black hair and green eyes. Their clothing wasn't really anything special, it was just a normal tee shirt and pants. The woman had black hair and brown eyes. She had a sour look on her face and held her hands to her chest muttering something to herself. The man had brown hair and green eyes. He was carrying a lot of bags over his shoulders and looked like he was about to fall.

"Hello," said Sakura with a smile," we're the shinobi who came to guide you to the Tea Country."

"Yeah," said Naruto.

Akina nodded and Sasuke just looked away.

"Well then," said the old lady," I'm Akako, those are my two grand children, Dae and Dai, my daughter, Mika, and my daughter's husband, Hibiki."

The old lady said the names and pointed to each member of the family as she said their names. The four shinobi bowed their hands showing their respect to each person.

"Well," said Akako," help an old lady out!"

"Hai," said Naruto.

Naruto came up to Akako and took her bag. She put it over his shoulder and came up to Hibiki.

"I think you may need some help," Naruto said formaly," let me get those bags for you."

Naruto grabbed a couple of bags and threw them over to the other three shinobi standing there. They caught the bags and put it over their shoulders showing no sign of any trouble. Hibiki looked down feeling ashamed that the girls can carry a few bags with out any stress. The nine began walking with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Akina leading the way. Right when they were about to turn and be out of sight, Akina heard her name being called.

"Akina," yelled a voice followed by a bark.

Akina turned around and saw Kiba running toward her. Akina hoped that he didn't remember what she did to him a couple of hours ago. She noticed his hand in a fist and something like a chain hanging, although it was very skinny. She stopped and walked to the back of the group toward Kiba. Akina looked at Akamaru hoping that he wouldn't bark at her. When Kiba was just a couple of inches away, he stopped and began to speak.

"I want to apologize for before," he said.

"Oh, that," said Akina," it's okay, not many animals like me."

"No, no, no," said Kiba," Akamaru wasn't himself. I'm pretty sure he'll like you. Anyway, um, I'd like to give you this to saw that I am sorry."

Kiba took Akina's hand and gave her a small chain. It looked like a necklace because it had small jewels on it.

"Do ya like it?" he asked.

"It's..." Akina thought of the right word," nice."

"Well," said Kiba,"good. I didn't know what you liked so I got a necklace with a variety."

"Hmph," grunted Sasuke," this is only taking up time, hurry up."

Akina looked at Sasuke and then back at Kiba. She dropped the bag and let Kiba put the necklace on her. Akina picked up the bag and turned to Kiba. Without her even expecting it, Kiba landed a kiss on her cheek. Akina blushed and put a hand to her cheek.

"I...I better get going," Akina had finally let out.

"Yeah, and me too," said Kiba," well, bye!"

Kiba turned around and Akina waved to him. She turned around and almost fainted. Akina walked back to the front of the group and the began to walk, however, she didn't know that she had left two people jealous.


	8. A Mistake

**Yes, I know you all want to kill me. xP Don't get mad. . . It's stupid writer's block. I mean, I know what I want to happen, but I just can't put it down. Anyways, if you lost interest in this, I don't blame you. Now, this Chapter is Naruto/Akina. Next one is Sasuke/Akina and then the cycle goes on again. .**

"Ay, Akina-chan," called Naruto.

The group stopped for a rest in a cave. They had been walking for about four through five hours straight. It was raining pretty heavy and the moon was covered by the clouds. The light was blocked from it and the only light that the group had was Sasuke's Katon. Every 20 minutes, he'd blow out fire from his mouth on to wood.

"Yeah?" replied Akina.

Sakura had provided the group with food. She had packed enough for about two days, but when realizing that Naruto was on the mission, the group only had just enough for a couple of hours so she set out to find something edible. In her studies with Tsunade, she had learned what edible plants there were and which ones were poisonous. Coming back with many berries in a small basket made from some sticks, she laid them on the ground where everyone began to munch on them.

"Are you cold?" asked Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, had to go find food. Using Kage Bunshin, he made his clones find the wood and bring it back. Naruto stayed along side Akina whose job was to protect the group. Of course, as everyone would know, that wasn't the exact reason why Naruto had sent out clones. He actually wanted to spend time getting to know Akina, why she was the way she was.

"No, Sasuke's Katon keeps the fire up making me warm," Akina smiled.

The people, who were actually the target of protecting during the mission, fell asleep. Soft snores coming from all of them kept the shinobi awake. There really wasn't anything left for them to do. They all sat in a circle, around the fire, facing each other and talking, well, except for Sasuke. He kept blowing the ember until he would run out of chakra.

"Well then, I still want you to be warm," smirked Naruto.

He stood up and unzipped his jacket. Walking to Akina, Naruto bent and put it on Akina's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. Sakura, for some reason, was frustrated and angry. She got up and punched Naruto in the back of his head.

"Baka!" she screamed.

Sasuke just turned his head and laid down. He was tired. He lost a lot of chakra and there wasn't much time to regain it back. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but something, or should I say a certain someone, was on his mind. Turning to his side, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura. Sasuke yelled and got quickly up and moved to a wall.

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking maybe you were cold so if we hugged while sleeping, both of us might be warm," Sakura said while smiling.

"Eh. . . Pass Sakura," Sasuke said.

He turned around to see Akina walking deeper in to the cave, holding Naruto's jacket on herself. He growled to himself and turned to Naruto who was holding a lamp. His feet were pacing themselves to Akina and Sasuke's eyes followed. The two figures disappeared as they walked deeper in to the cave. Sasuke was too lazy to follow, so he stayed on the ground, leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Naruto-kun, why did you follow?" Akina asked.

Naruto stopped walking for a moment and Akina turned to him. They stood still, no one saying a word. They both just smiled at each other. Naruto ran up to Akina and put his hand in hers. Akina's face flushed red and Naruto just looked the other way, but their hands were still in contact.

"So tell me, Mr. Uzumaki," Akina started," what are your goals in life?"

"Well, first of all, I would like to become Hokage," Naruto smiled," but at this moment, I want this one girl to know how beautiful she is. Of course, how smart she is-"

"It would be nice to tell her face to face," interrupted Akina.

"Well in that case. . . "trailed off Naruto.

The two faced each other. Akina put a hand on Naruto's cheek. There was silence and nothing was heard. A small breeze passed by and Naruto smiled back at Akina. He put his hand on hers and put it down. They looked in each other's eyes and began to lean in. The light from the small lamp had began to flicker on and off leaving them in the dark.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune.

"Eh?" asked a tired voice.

"They aren't the real ones!" cried Shizune.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

The door burst open, showing Shizune. Tsunade was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling and a hand on her forehead. Her eyes had dark bags under them, showing that she didn't get enough sleep. Tsunade looked towards Shizune in utter most confusion until she realized what she was talking about.

"Tsunade-sama! The real people who were suppost to be led by Team 7 and Akina were caught, all of them dead!"

"No. . . Dispatch all forces and go look for them."


End file.
